A Dramione Christmas
by LankySundown
Summary: Mistletoe. It was the thing Draco loved most about the holidays. Sixth year or so, not HBP compliant.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable, it's all JK Rowling's. I just make Dramione happen.

AN: I wrote this a long time ago but never posted it... so just in time for the holiday season, my first (published) Dramione fic! Enjoy!

* * *

A Dramione Christmas

Mistletoe. It was the thing that Draco loved most about the holidays. Every time he would come near the stuff, there would always be at least one giggling girl hovering beneath it, hoping to get lucky and grab a peck from the blond-haired Slytherin. Of course, Draco would willingly oblige for the worthy maidens, always rolling his eyes as if he were doing them a favor. Which he was. Draco Malfoy, age sixteen, was in high demand of the ladies. He was the obvious heartthrob among Slytherins, not just because of his dashing looks, but also because he was their obvious leader. Amongst the other houses he was still widely gazed at, more of an out-of-bounds crush than anything else. But things were not so chummy betwixt Draco and the Gryffindors. Girls who looked his way from the rival House usually did so with scorn, turning to cast their loving globes at messy-haired, four-eyed Harry Potter. It made sense, really. Potter was their natural-born leader, just as Draco was to Slytherin. And since when did Gryffindors and Slytherins ever see eye to eye? Never. It was as simple, as clear-cut, as obvious as that. But Draco couldn't help but loathe Potter even more for that fact, especially since Potter was self-righteous enough to duck out of every mistletoe-infested hallway there was. The only hallway the Chosen One would let himself travel was the one to Snape's dungeon room, for if there were girls under that mistletoe, they were Slytherin and were more likely to curse him than kiss him. That, and the fact that the hallway was nearly always deserted.

So it was under this exact mistletoe that Draco was walking one day, when, to his surprise, he found a Gryffindor dawdling beneath it. Actually, upon closer inspection, the girl had apparently ripped her bag open, and was now scrambling to pick up not only quills and books soaked with freshly-spilled ink, but also the contents of her Potions kit, including a dozen bullfrog eyes and a gaggle of hornets' tails. Draco was just about to walk on by, cool, calm, collected, and sneering as ever when he heard her swear.

"Oh, fuck it all."

Draco's smirk lit up his face. He had never heard a righteous Gryffindor swear before. Not any girl friend of Potter's at least. This was rich.

Why? Because, upon closer inspection, he found it was none other than Hermione Granger on her knees in spilled ink and bullfrog eyes.

"Are you always this clumsy Granger, or are you dawdling under the mistletoe on purpose?"

The brown-eyed girl looked up, first at the mistletoe then, shooting daggers his way, at Malfoy.

"Funny, Malfoy, to think I spilled my entire store of Potions supplies just to get a messy snog from you."

Draco smirked again. "Messy? I believe you're much more of a mess than I am. Just look at you. Sopping wet with ink and- what is that?" He sniffed the air. "Dirty blood?"

"Oh shut it, Malfoy," she said tiredly. "I can't deal with you on top of all this right now."

"I've always preferred top," Malfoy smirked, pulling out his wand.

"Hippotnos."

With just the wave of his wand, all of the ink was siphoned from Hermione's robes and poured by some invisible hand back into its bottle, stoppered and all.

Hermione stood up, checking her robes in awe.

Draco, meanwhile, Magnitatem-ed the tip of his wand, collecting all of the hornets tails with a sweep over them.

"Sorry I can't get the filth out of your blood too, but I don't think Potter will mind," Draco drawled, smirking wildly. "Is that who you were waiting for in this hallway, Granger?"

Hermione was defenseless for about point two seconds before she answered coldly, "What's it to you if I've even been shagging Harry?"

This took Draco completely off guard. His eyebrows shot up a good two inches on his forehead. "And I thought you didn't have it in you, Granger." he asked, a slightly intrigued look on his face, only slightly penetrating the mask of sarcasm and disdain that was Draco Malfoy. "Although I did think you and Weasley were an item. Are you two-timing him with his best friend?" He didn't really care about what she did in her free time, he just thought if he played along a bit linger he could really get her goad. "Not a very Gryffindor thing to do, is it?"

Hermione just scowled at him.

"Not a lick of sex, then," Draco deducted.

"And you would," Hermione huffed, "have nothing more intelligent to talk about..."

"You brought it up," he muttered under his breath as she raged on,

"...since all you do when you're not in class or on Prefect duties is lure young girls into your lair and violate them. Do you even know their names? And do you have the common courtesy to obliviate their memories so when they find out they're pregnant at age fifteen they won't remember who the father is?"

Well, Draco couldn't argue much here. Not that he was stupid enough to impregnate them, but…

"Really Granger, a lesson in morals is what I get in return for my chivalrous, selfless saviorance of your Potions supplies?" He curled his nose. "And I would have at least expected a thank you out of a Gryffindor."

He held out her bottle as she went to reach for it, but, in further attempt to goad her, he kept pulling it back, as if playing with a cat. Hermione was getting flustered.

"I AM a Gryffindor, that's why I knew I could do it MYSELF-"

She had just wrapped her fingers around the vial when Malfoy jerked the bottle backwards over his shoulder, pulling her forward as it went. Hermione suddenly found herself crashing down upon Malfoy, and with a gasp felt his lips crashing down upon hers. Her grip loosened from the vial and, as she was getting breathless, she pushed herself off of Malfoy's chest with both hands.

In lieu of a quick retort, she had to stop and catch her breath.

"What-? Why did you...?" she was sputtering, when Malfoy raised his eyebrows at her. Accompanied by the lopsided smile curling upon his lips, Hermione was having a hard time responding sufficiently to what just happened.

She let out an annoyed jet of air and stared at him critically, waiting for some kind of answer.

Malfoy looked at Hermione, then looked up. He was so unnerving! She was just about to follow his gaze out of sheer annoyance when he finally spoke up. He pointed above her head and said, "Mistletoe."

Hermione gave an exasperated "Ugh!" and turned to storm away from Draco and down the hallway.

Draco grinned. He had certainly gotten to her. He turned to watch her storm off in a swish of black robes, a torn bag over her shoulder.

He was still holding her vial of bullfrog eyes.

* * *

How'd I do? I'd love to hear any feedback from you as this is my first Dramione fic :)


	2. Chapter 2

"And two grams of bullfrog eyes."

Hermione read from her Potions book. "Bullfrog eyes... Where are my bullfrog eyes?" she muttered as she tore through her Potions supplies.

"Hermione Granger not prepared for class?" Harry asked in mock astonishment. "This day will go down in _Hogwarts, a History_ for certain."

"Oh shove off," she growled, still pawing through her supplies. "I know I have some, I just don't know where-" She stopped mid-thought. "Wait a minute..." With a sudden memory making her cheeks grow red, Hermione froze. She did have bullfrog eyes. Once. She had spilled them in the hallway a week ago...

"Malfoy."

"Hmh?" Harry asked, now measuring out two grams from his own store of bullfrog eyes.

He didn't get an answer. Hermione placed her hands on the counter, and, leaning forward, peered over to where Malfoy was at work. He was leaning nonchalantly against the workstation, laughing at something Blaise Zabini or Theodore Nott had apparently just said. He looked up as if he had felt Hermione's death stare, catching her eye and holding her gaze. Draco reached into his pocket and pulled something out – it was none other than her vial of bullfrog eyes. Hermione's glare only burned more fiercely. Pushing herself off the counter, she began to storm over to where Draco was working, when he suddenly jerked his head and started walking toward the gargoyle sink in the back of the classroom.

Hermione frowned, but followed.

Draco pretended to be occupied with washing his hands when Hermione confronted him.

"Give me back my bullfrog eyes, Malfoy."

"You left them in my care," he said flippantly. "I'd say they're rightfully mine."

"Oh, so I _left_ them 'in your care?' You used torture to drive me away!"

"False," Malfoy smirked, leaning against the rim of the sink. "You liked it. So it wasn't torture."

Hermione huffed. "Honestly," she chided, "just give them back."

"M, m, m," Malfoy chided, "not without a price."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What do you want from me now?"

"Oh, I think a replay of last night would do the trick."

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "Ohhh, no, you are not getting that lucky."

"Alright, I'll settle for a peck on the cheek, then." He leaned in, turning his cheek to her.

Fighting the urge to slap him (because she'd surely be the one to get in trouble – it was Snape's classroom after all) she replied, "No! In front of all of these people, are you crazy?"

"Technically behind half of them," he said.

"No!"

They were suddenly interrupted by a drawling voice coming from the front of the room. "Misssster Malfoy, Missssss Granger, please stop using my time to socialize and return to your lab stations." One can always count on Snape to be an ass.

Hermione glared at Malfoy, and, when the class's eyes were off them again, she held out her hand for the vial. Malfoy slid it back into his pocket.

"Tonight at 8," he said in a low voice. "You know where, if you ever want to see your bloody potions supplies again."

With a scowl and a roll of her eyes, Hermione returned to her cauldron where she proceeded to ask Harry for the use of his bullfrog eyes – for the day, at least.


End file.
